Close Encounters With Irenicus
by Neferit
Summary: Ever wanted to know Irenicus' motives? Or how he became Exile? Or...? Now you've got the chance.
1. Introduction and Encounter Prologue

**A/N:** _Hello everyone. As you could see in the title or in summary, this is gong to be about encounters with Irenicus. Originally I wanted to make this into submission to Romantic Encounters mod – but since several people suggested that they will write Irenicus encounter, I decided to back off before I embarrass myself. But I wanted to share my ideas with others. Or better – I wanted to get this finally out of my head. I've made several dialogs for the whole encounter – I will send them here as separate chapters when I will manage to write them down. As always – if you spot any error, please, point it out for me, so I can correct it. Critique is welcomed, flames are not – no one expects the Spanish inquisition, you know._

* * *

**(dream sequence happens ****through the first rest in Pocket plane)**

**1**

I: Welcome, (charname). You wouldn't think we meet again, would you?

I: By the way, don't try to speak - your mouth will remain shut. From gods' will only I'm allowed to speak.

I: Progressively I will tell you about my motives - why I listened to Bodhi, how I became what I'm now, why I chose Bhaalspawns as soul-givers.

I: But not now. You will learn, (charname), YOU - WILL - LEARN.


	2. 2nd Meeting

dream sequence happens in Nine Hells location

**A/N:** _Well, we introduced ourselves, right, Irenicus? And now to you, reader – if you spot any errors, please, let us know, so we can correct them. Critique – welcomed, flames are not. No one expects the Spanish inquisition, you know._

**2**

I: Today I will tell you how this all begun.

I: (Irenicus folds his hands and begins to pace before you). Have you ever wondered why I, the mightiest magician of the whole Elvendom, listened to someone like Bodhi?

I: (Snorting, he continues :) No matter what you think, I and Bodhi are not siblings. My reasons for listening to her were different.

I: As you surely know, I loved Ellesime once. And she was supposed to love me in return.

I: When elf loves someone and his or her love is returned, they usually get bonded. But I could barely touch her.

I: (Irenicus' eyes are burning now.) I was never good enough for her. Always the second, always the lesser. The first for her was Rilifane.

I: Her knowledge of her divine blood made her feel superior to everyone.

I: From the little I remember or could remember when I had your soul I can say that knowledge that she thinks I'm something lesser to her hurt.

I: Bodhi has easy work with me - she didn't have to try too hard for making me join her. I could finally be on the same level as Rilifane. I held pathetic hope that after my ascending Ellesime will finally love me.

I: Together with Bodhi we began to drain energy from the Tree. We grew more and more powerful... but then they stopped us. I'm not sure how they managed to do it.

I: So they firstly set us in prison and then they held arbitrary trial. The sentence was our disconnection from elven spirit.

I: Then they banished us from elven land and we became Exiles.

I: (Jon fells silent for a moment. Then he looks at you and with humourless chuckle he adds.) But that's all I can say now. 'Till our next meeting, (charname).


	3. 3rd meeting

_**A/N:** Well, we introduced ourselves, right, Irenicus? And now to you, reader – if you spot any errors, please, let us know, so we can correct them. Critique – welcomed, flames are not. No one expects the Spanish inquisition, you know._

* * *

**3**

**(dream sequence, happens during rest in Pocket plane)**

I: This time I will tell you how I truly became Jon Irenicus as you know him.

I: When I left Suldanesselar, together with Bodhi we visited several Netheril's ruins. Bodhi was desperate in her seaching how to escape the inevitable death, which should came much more sooner than if we still had our connection to Spirit.

I: She was always the weaker of us. She "escaped" the death by becaming a vampire. Yes, I'm sure you found her books about "How to became a vampire" or how it was called.

I: Myself, I would never fell so low. Instead, I focused about how to have my revenge back. And the perfect way to revenge led through research.

I: And through the reseach I've learn that I need soul of another being. Soul, which would replace the spirit. And I wanted soul of god's child.

I: Just as I found out this, the Time of Troubles started. And my problems were solved. I had perfect "sould-givers". The Bhaalspawn.

I: Yes, who would care about missing Bhaalspawns? No one.

I: Firstly, I wanted to capture Sarevok. But you killed him before I could get to him. So I decided to take YOU instead of him. Perfect choice, since you showed to be more powerful that your brother.

I: And what was the best about this - you had another Bhaalspawn with you. Two souls for us. Our revenge was closer and closer.

I: Then I got attacked by the Shadow Thieves, too soon for my liking. No matter - my plans were continuing, no matter what they did. The so-called capture by Cowled Wizards was hilarious. I was free immediately after our arrival to the Spellhold.

I: And then the experiments started anew.

I: When I had your soul, I could feel again.

I: You were able to kill Bodhi - I felt her death. And although I could feel your insecurity about killing me, I knew that you are the only one, who could ever defeat me.

I: And our final battle proved that.

I: (Irenicus stops for a while and looks aside. He seems to be listening to some voice only he can hear. Looking back at you he just smiles. It startles you.)

I: (It looks like he would like to say something before he disappears but no words come from his mouth.)

END

* * *

_**A/N:** 'Till our next meeting, possible reader!_


End file.
